Damaged
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Edward left, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. She goes back to the Meadow and sees Victoria there. Victoria bites her and is pulled off Too late by Jake and the pack . She is a vampire now; the story takes place about 20 years after her change. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: She's back

**Authors Note****: ****PLZ READ THIS FIRST!!**

**She's back! Hey it's me (Kya (K-I-a) or RWH whichever) now I give you my latest story, this one is called… "Damaged" I will warn all that I like to change views, but I have been cutting back a lot!**

**I have previously written a 'what if Edward never came back?' story ('No Air' Plz RxR) but I have recently read a 'what if Edward never came back and Bella was bitten?' story and I wanted to try my hand at it.**

**Ok, the lowdown is this, Edward left, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. She goes back to the Meadow and sees Victoria there. Victoria bites her and is pulled off (Too late by Jake and the pack). She is a vampire now; the story takes place about 20 years after her change. **

**She is with a coven of other vampires that are nothing like the Cullen's. They (I call them Leo Hinse (I don't know how to pronounce it, I just typed in the letters but if I had to guess I would say Hay-n-s), Aaron Knights, Magenta Manning, and Brock Sands) drink from humans.**

**Bella can do the following: (I got this from a book) Produce lightning with strong emotion, the ability to absorb the powers of other vampires at her will, read memories/minds (not like Edward, she is like Aro only she doesn't need touch), she cry's venom (I got that and the rest from another Fan Fic if I remembered the name I would say but you know who you are!), she can't stand the smell of human blood, and she can blush. **

**Disclaimer****: Most of the ideas are mine (I think), but I own none of the Twilight characters and some Ideas aren't mine. I learn from what I read. So you know who you are if I use one of your ideas. **

**I think it should be rated T or maybe M. I will say T for now and maybe change later on if necessary**

Chapter one

BPOV

For 20 years my heart hasn't beaten. For 20 year I've lived without _him_ in my life. How I could get through a day was a mystery. Now I was sitting in my high school level Calculus class, trying not to vomit at the smell of all the humans. Unlike my covens lifestyle I hated human blood. It was like food for us (vampires), it made me violently ill.

My coven had a permanent home deep in the woods of Minnesota. I chose to go to school so I could keep my mind occupied. It was still dangerous to have too much time on my hands. Even though, I've graduated several times (from High school and College), I always loved to see people stare at me; the girls with envy the males with lust.

My coven's leader (Leo Hinse) thought I was an oddity. He was a scientist and he had a passion for the weird. I thought his passion was more than just scientific, but my eyes and now cold dead heart was only for Edward. His name sliced through me, with such force that lightning struck outside.

The teacher looked up in surprise. I kept my face blank. "I knew I should have brought my rain coat," she whispered under her breath. I entered her mind with ease _"should I give an assignment? How long?"_ she thought to herself.

Unlike other students who were begging for her to say no homework, and smile like she was doing us a favor, I wanted her to give a long assignment (I explained this before.) She sighed, "Ok…"she said pausing, "No Homework tonight, don't forget to study for tomorrows exam," she said with a smile.

The whole room hissed a 'Yes!' under their breath, and with their excitement, thoughts slammed into my mind making me wince, "Bella? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes," I said in a voice that reminded me of _Him_, soft and velvet like; it also reminded me of Alice (another bolt of lightning outside from the pain), it was like bells in a church steeple. "Actually, Miss. Hunt, may I be excused?" I asked. She nodded, "thank you," I said picking up my books (mainly props, like they could tell a student holding several college degrees anything,) and went out the door at a human speed. After I was in the parking lot, I went to my silver Ford Focus SE sedan; throwing the books in the back seat.

I sat in the drivers black inerter seat and rested my head on the steering wheel, and even though I didn't need to breathe I was taking deep breaths. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the id, it was Leo. Shit the lightning, I forgot. I opened the phone, "Yea, Leo," I answered.

"Isabella, what was the lightning for?" he asked. I was quite, "I guess I know," he said, "_them_ again?" he asked.

I took another breath, "yes, _them_," I said.

"Maybe you should come home now," he suggested, "we don't want exposure," he said quickly. I knew that wasn't the real reason he wanted me home.

I considered it. "I think I'll drop off my car and hunt for the rest of the day instead. You want to come?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"You know I won't," he said. "Will you be working tonight?" he asked.

I worked at the only vampire club in existence 'Pulse' as a singer. As much as I hated the human sacrifice, I kept the money in the coven, and enjoyed the singing. The clubbers called me 'The Siren,' "yes, when do I not?" I asked, I worked every night after all.

"Just asking," he said. He paused for a second and added, "Would you mind if I joined you to hunt?" he asked. He knew my diet why would he want to?

Of course, scientist right (I slap my forehead), "I don't care, I'll be there in a few minutes," I said. I got out of the car and went to the office. I signed out using a doctors appointment excuse.

I drove home and suddenly remembered how _they_ drove. Lightning struck outside the car. Damn it, what was wrong with me today?

I pulled into the house and killed the engine. Leo was waiting for me at the back door. We lived in the perfect place for me; out in the middle of the woods of a national forest. It had lots of wild life. I cracked my knuckles and shoulders; stretching my muscles out from being in one position all day.

"Ready? Are you sure about this?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly. I let my senses take over, "Then follow me," I said before I was completely lost.

**(Later)**

After I had caught a deer for myself, I had helped Leo catch one for him. His reaction to the animal substitute was comical.

"How did you get Leo to come?" Brock asked.

I shrugged, "he asked if he could come," I explained reading a book before my shift at Pulse. I sang from 10:00-1:00, the club was open from 9:00-3:00. I got paid a bundle for it too, "you going tonight?" I asked.

He shrugged, "if Magenta wants to," he said. Magenta was his mate.

"Ok then, well I better go. I need to check the sound system and practice a little," I said.

Brock rolled his eyes, "I don't why you do. You sound great every night," he said then frowned, "shit did I just give you a comment?"

I smiled, "yes you did thanks," I said heading out the door.

Pulse was outside of the city limits on an abandoned dirt road. Humans were only allowed in if they had an invite or if they were with a vampire already. I walked in the back door and went right to the sound system.

I did tests with all the microphones and speakers. When done with that I practiced the songs that I would be singing tonight until one of the bouncers came in to tell me 5 minutes.

I got dressed in a deep blue strapless cotton dress and matching heels. Thankfully when I was changed my klutziness was canceled out. I put my light mahogany hair in a pony tail with a deep blue hair tie.

I put on very little makeup and went out to the small stage in the center of the club. The dressing rooms and other stage equipment and cleaning rooms were under the stage. The stage was perfectly round and surrounded by a Black curtain, on the outside there was a beating heart and Pulse in white and the heart in red.

The DJ, stopped playing the music and regulars knew what that meant, a large crowd roared behind the curtain.

I adjusted the microphone and waited while the DJ announced me, "Now Y'all, it's m'pleasure to announce 'The Siren' Bella Swan,"

The curtain was pulled up and the spotlights showed on me. I smiled and the music started to roar through the speakers.

I sang speedy songs all night except the last, "I know you all want me to stay, but I can't. So, my final song is called 'Concrete Angle' by Martina McBride!" the soft music began to play through the speakers.

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh**

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
an angel girl with an upturned face;  
her name is written on a polished rock,  
a broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

EPOV

I was with my family; we were passing through Minnesota and Alice had begged to see the only vampire club in existence, and she had pulled me along. Ever sense I had left Bella I had been hollow, lifeless, and zombie like **(sound like someone?)**

The club was called Pulse. It advertised a singer called the Siren. I ignored the completely black room, sitting with Carlisle. The DJ announced The Siren, and a name escaped his lips that shocked me like lightning. Making it feel like my heart was beating for the first time in over 20 years.

**So?? What do you think? I will keep going with this if I get enough reviews (she winks).**

**So click on that little review button now!! And I will update quickly!**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey

**Authors Note****: Hey! Thx for all the reviews. **

**Guess what? You all have set a record for me! So give yourselves a pat on the back!**

**Ok, so to reward you all I will give you chapter 2! (You all scream and do a cool happy dance********)**

**So here is…**

Chapter Two

Still EPOV

_Bella Swan_, he had said. No, my Bella was not in Minnesota. She couldn't be here. I watched the curtain go up and, there she was my Bella. She looked like she had when I left her. No, not possible. She had a smile on her face and in my favorite color blue on her.

I got up, aware that Carlisle was staring at me. I stocked over to Alice. Who was shrieking, "You saw this didn't you!" I demanded.

She turned to me a fake innocent expression on her face that turned to a grin, "maybe," she said putting a finger to her bottom lip like that guy in the Austin Powers movies, "if I did?" she asked.

"You should have told me!" I shouted over the music that had begun to play. I recognized the song. Then Bella began to sing.

I easily saw why she was called the Siren. Her voice was alluring, smooth, (reminding me of silk) and seemed magical. Like no matter how hard you tried you can't help but listen.

I stood there like an idiot and watched my beautiful angel sing.

BPOV

I dressed in regular clothes (a.k.a. jeans and a tee-shirt), and walked out onto the dance floor which was less packed then it had been when I had sang. The DJ was playing a slow song by Allison Krause called 'when you say nothing at all'

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

I felt a venom tear drop roll down my cheek and lightning struck outside. Damn I was acting weird today. I took a calming breath and went out the back door and drove home as fast as my little Focus would go.

**(The next day, it's Saturday)**

Saturday's and any day I didn't go to school I was restless, and it was dangerous for me to think too much. My emotions had been out of control lately, lightning was striking everywhere. The Weather channel blamed it on global warming. My coven and I knew the real reason, it was me. Why? Good question.

I was in my room, my head phones blaring to keep my mind on the task of memorizing tonight's show.

I was feeling like showing myself off, so I was listening to: **Buttons** by The Pussycat Dolls, **Promiscuous** by Nelly Furtado, **Cyclone** by Baby Bash, **Low** by Flo Rida, **Temperature** by Sean Paul, and the last was (an opposite of the others (it normally was))** Like we Never Loved at all** by Faith Hill.

I listened to them on my iPod, as I did house hold chores. I ignored Aaron who was talking to me and making weird faces. I rolled my eyes, **(Aaron and Brock are like Emmett they look like him too, Magenta looks like Rosalie, but acts like Alice and Esme, Leo is a lot like Carlisle but he has an obsession problem and has black hair)** I tried not to think about who he reminded me of. I flash of lighting clapped outside. The coven had gotten used to the lightning, but lately it had become more frequent.

To make the problem worse, I could have sworn I saw Alice in the audience last night.

**(Later at Pulse)**

I did the sound check and was done quicker then normal. I went into one of the dressing rooms and put my iPod back on, singing along with it until a bouncer taped me on the shoulder and held up 10 fingers. I gave him thumbs up and turned off the iPod.

I walked over to the dress racks, what to wear was a difficulty. I was going for sexy; I spotted a black leather vest like thing. I grabbed it and held it up to my body. It was low cut, covering a few inches past my bra line. I put that on and looked for bottoms. I spied a denim skirt. I held it up to my body, it was a mini-skirt stopping mid thigh. I pulled my jeans off and put it on with black heals.

I left my hair down, spraying it with hairspray to keep it out of my face. I added makeup to the mix and grabbed a denim jacket at the last minute and went up the stairs to the stage.

The crowd was chanting "Siren! Siren! Siren! Siren! Siren!" I smiled feeling like a star. The DJ stopped the music. The crowd roared. "I GIVE YOU NOW, THE SIREN Y'ALL!" he screamed over the roar of the crowd.

The curtain lifted and the Indian style music of Buttons and Snoop Dogg's voice came over the speakers. I moved to the music and whoop's came from everywhere in the place. When I started to sing I threw of the jacket; earning wolf whistles from men in the audience.

EPOV

I had come back to the club the next night in the hopes of seeing Bella again. It wasn't healthy to be this obsessed. I walked in to a huge crowd all gathered around the stage in the center chanting "Siren! Siren! Siren! Siren! Siren!" when the DJ stopped playing he had to shout to be heard over the crowd. "I GIVE YOU NOW, THE SIREN Y'ALL!" he screamed.

The curtain rose and Bella stood there with an odd look on her face. It was nothing I had ever seen. **(Jake did in Twilight, Bella is looking like she is flirting with someone)**

She had a denim skirt and black heals; her hair was down and she was wearing a denim jacket. Music came over the speakers and she started to dace slowly to the music. As she started to sing she threw the jacket behind her onto the stage.

Her clothes and the music she was singing was very unlike the Bella I had known. Was she still human? She looked younger than 38. I watched the show with curiosity from the back of the room. The last song came over the speakers. It was soft and slow, she started to sing the words and I felt like she knew I was there…

**You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life**

_**Chorus:**_**  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all**

You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is?  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did

_**Chorus**_****

Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Did you ever miss me  
ever long to kiss me?

Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain  
forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all  


She blushed and grabbed her jacket waving and going down a set of steps.

BPOV

I heard crashes of lightning outside as I balled my eyes out in a dressing room; I could have sworn that I had seen him in the audience tonight.

I heard Magenta's voice calling to me; asking what was wrong, telling me to calm down. I took a few deep unnecessary breaths, feeling my muscles relax. "I _saw_ him tonight Mag, I swear I did; when I was singing my last song. I swear I saw his face in the crowd," I said and venom started to fall again.

Magenta grabbed me into a hug in an effort to keep me together, "shhh," she said, "its ok, come on Bella," She pulled me off the floor, "you won't believe this but you have a line for autographs, do you want me to turn them away?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No Mags, but thanks though," I said wiping off the tears and reapplying my makeup. I took a breath and fixed my shirt pulling the leather down, and grabbed the denim jacket pulling it on.

I followed her out to the huge line. She was right; it was the longest line I had ever seen. The people in it cheered when I appeared. Magenta handed me a sharpie and I started to sign 'The Siren' in my weird scrawl. I didn't look up from the pictures of me as I signed.

A white hand gave me a photo, it was different then the ones I had seen. It was of me 20 years ago, I was with _Him_ and we were going to Prom. I had a scowl in place.

Magenta's mind suddenly when blank from my thoughts; I was holding the sharpie at the ready and studied the picture, "How did you get this?" I asked the person.

The white hand went under my chin lifting my face, to meet the topaz eyes of Edward. Lightning attacked the perimeter of the club.

**OH a cliffy!!**

**Ok, so I will get Chapter 3 up ASAP!! My finals are next week and I need to study, but I might make an exception for you all.**

**I Luv you all! Now REVIEW! and I will update faster!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Alrighty Guys (and Girls) I know you want an update, so I will give it to you now

**Authors Note****: Alrighty Guys (and Girls) I know you want an update, so I will give it to you now. **

**But first I want to say THX for all the reviews, and second I wanted to answer a reviewers questions. (I love questions so ask if you need to!)**

**Ok the questions were this…**

"**Why does she have so many special powers? She has four compared to the usual (Or even unusual) one power. Does she still have the power or odd ability to negate the use of others powers on herself? Why is she so adverse to blood? And how can she still blush?...** **Will there be flashback chapters? To tell us about when she got bitten, how she came to be with her new family?"**

**Ok first, Bella had 1 ability when she was changed. The lightning was a result of Edward leaving; she was still zombie like state when she was changed, her original power was the mind reading thing (IDK why I chose it). The ability to use others powers against them was an extension of the mind reading (if you can read the mind you can unlock a bodies power and use it.)**

**Second the adversity to blood carried over to her next life. She can blush because unknowingly she loved the trait; but doing so, uses her blood supply; making her thirstier quicker if she does too much.**

**Flashback chapters? Yea I think I will. I don't know when though.**

Chapter three

BPOV

I was blank, lightning struck outside. My mouth was agape, it was _him_; really him. His eyes were like I remembered them; topaz and dazzling. I could hear Magenta behind me, she was speaking softly in my ear. She was begging me to tell her what was wrong, for me to clam down.

I tried to take a few breaths, but when I did _his_ scent was maddening. I felt the ache in the back of my throat. I couldn't stop breathing, I didn't need to but his scent was like it was pure oxygen; a necessity for life.

"Bella," he said in his velvet voice, and I felt my knees go weak; just like it had when I was 17, "how I've missed you," he said. The hand under my chin trailed my jaw. I shivered, I couldn't hear Magenta anymore, he raised an eyebrow, "are you afraid of me now Bella?" he asked.

My vision went black and I felt myself falling.

EPOV

When the show was over I resolved to see her. I followed a line of humans going to a door at the stage. I saw her emerge from the door and take a sharpie and signing her name on provided posters with her head down. I pulled out a photo of me and her at prom back in Forks.

She finally got to me, the woman next to her stiffened as I handed her the photo. She hesitated a curious look crossing her face. "How did you get this?" she asked.

I brought my hand under her chin, lifting it so she could see in my eyes. Hers were no longer the chocolate brown from my memory, instead they were bright butterscotch, "Bella," I said at last and her mouth was agape. , "how I have missed you," I said, as I moved my hand genteelly down her jaw and she shivered. The woman next to her was trying to speak but was having no luck getting through to Bella. I raised an eyebrow, "are you afraid of me now, Bella?" I asked.

She suddenly started to fall. I caught her easily picking her up. The woman that she had been with was thinking evil thoughts. I ignored her, taking Bella out of the front door. It was a lightning storm outside, I ran to my car, maneuvering around the bolts.

The other woman had followed me with ease. "You're _him_ aren't you? The one she feels for?" she asked. I ignored her placing Bella in the front seat of my Volvo. I kissed her forehead and when around to the drivers side. "You will be sorry for this. You've just pissed off one of her coven," she hissed sprinting away.

I stopped completely, _coven_? Was my gorgeous Bella a…Vampire? **(I know it should be obvious to him but he was blinded by the protection instinct he has always felt for her)**

BPOV

I opened my eyes to a strange room. I was wide awake, I knew I hadn't slept (I was a vampire after all). I looked around the room and could easily see it was a hotel room. The walls were a shade of deep blue and the carpet was a few shades brighter. In fact the whole room was covered in different shades of blue.

I sniffed hoping to get some enlightenment. _His_ scent slammed into me like a wreaking ball. _He_ was here, no…no, no, no. This wasn't happening to me. 20 years had gone by without any contact. I had become numb, unfeeling for anyone.

I sat up in the bed I was in, and my eyes darted around the room looking for a way out. Then I saw _him_ leaning against the far wall watching me. My chest tightened, even though I didn't need air. I felt like someone was choking me.

He was looking at me cautiously, "Bella, are you alright love?" he asked. I just stared at him blankly. I felt like my cold dead heart was being torn to shreds. He got off the wall and slowly walked over to me, kneeling on the floor. "Bella?" he asked

My mouth was open like a retard, I was trying to speak; but it was like my brain had disconnected from my body. All I was able to say was, "I…I…" he must have thought me mentally handicapped. I was able to bite out, "why…now?" I asked him.

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to stop breathing and I was able to think clearly, "why are you here? Why now?" I said, I felt anger building, "why 20 years Edward? Why cause me that much pain?" I asked in a begging tone.

"I am here because I want to be. Now, because you need me," he paused, "I never meant to cause you pain. I never thought I would live one year let alone 20," he stopped and I felt his hand on my face, "Bella, I have lived too long without your eyes, please look at me?" he said.

I opened my eyes, his face was a contortion of pain and guilt and he continued, "Bella, I am an ass; more than that, a complete lying bastard. I lied to you Bella I never stopped loving you. I don't know how I've lived without you all these years," he said.

I groaned, "not another one of my day dreams!" I moaned and tears stared to fall, "the school bell will ring any minute now, and all of this will disappear," I said.

He frowned, "no Bella, not a dream, reality. I am here and so are you, I love you," he said taking my hand. A shock (like the lightning I was giving off) went through my body. That was new.

I closed my eyes again shaking my head, "No, not real I know it," I said. I was desperate for something to wake me up.

"How can I convince you?" he asked. I just shook my head more tears falling. I felt his thumb brush across my cheek, "Bells, please no crying!" he begged I could hear the pleading in his voice. I tried and succeeded in stopping them. It was quite a minute, then Edwards voice came softly from in font of me, "Bella, open your eyes," he said.

I obliged, his topaz eyes were like liquid, and I was completely dazzled. He was about an inch from my face; my unnecessary breath stopped in my throat. He leaned closer and our lips finally met.

Loud claps of lightning came from outside.

**SO!! PLZ review! just that little button right there! Come on you know you want to click it!**

**I will update faster if I get reviews (she winks) even flames, and PLZ ask any questions you have! I love to answer them. And I promise I will, either in a PM or in an Authors Note. They will not go unanswered!**

**Lotz of Luv!**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, and Heaven or Iowa? and review for them too!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I is back

**Authors Note****: I is back! Ok, sorry about the longer wait for this chapter (my mom made me clean my room and I've been busy all day.)**

**Now thank you to my loyal readers! I love the reviews and like I said in chapter 3 I love questions! **

**Now chapter 4 before all of you bites my head off and dances on my grave! (My Bff Tokyo's saying)**

Chapter Four

EPOV

Bella's lips were soft under mine. I felt a shock go down my spine like the lightning outside when our skin touched. I moved my other hand to her back keeping the hand on her face where it was.

I felt her shock at my actions; I had missed her too much to stop myself. After a moment, she started to kiss me back, her lips moving with mine. Then she was acting like her old self, going to fast **(remember in Twilight when he kissed her for the first time? Imagine Bella's reaction beginning to happen.)**

I felt pleasure running down to my toes. We had never kissed like this before. Then we heard someone clearing their throat.

BPOV

I was surprised at my reaction to Edwards kiss. I had tried to make it deeper like when we had been dating. I had been expecting his usual reaction to that (rolling his eyes and asking me if I have a death wish.) Instead he had met me.

That was of course before someone had come in on us. "Bella!" came a voice I would recognize any where. Alice.

Edward let me go and turned growling at her, she frowned at him, "Edward why don't you just chill, ok?" she said then turned back to me with a huge grin on her face, "I have missed you!" she cried.

I was stone still as Alice threw her arms around me; my eyes were wide with surprise. "A…Al…Alice?" I stuttered.

She chuckled "who else? Silly Bella," she said pulling away. She looked the same as she had when I last saw her.

I felt confused, Alice and Edward? Who else had come? Then I realized something I turned to Edward, "where's that girl I was with?" I asked.

He frowned, "she ran off when I put you in the car yelling that I had pissed off your coven," he said, I could tell that he was unhappy with what he had heard.

I bit my lip, damn it, why did Magenta have to involve the coven? "sorry about that. Could I have a phone to tell her I'm ok?" I asked and Alice handed me hers, "thanks," I told her; something accrued to me then, "hey Alice? Is Jasper here?" I asked. I was after all feeling calm when before I had been balling my eyes out or having such strong emotions that I cause a deadly storm of lightning (I _had_ been zombie like and numb before.)

She smiled, "yes," she said, "I knew you would need his ability, I just wish Edward had brought him to the club last night, you almost destroyed it."

I bit my lip blushing, "really? Wow, I've never done that before," I stole a glance at Edward and he looked angry and confused. I started to explain, "When I was changed I was cursed to give off lightning with strong emotion. Later I found I could read peoples minds, not thoughts, minds; anything and everything inside, with that I was able to use others powers by channeling it through there brainwaves."

He raised an eyebrow, like he didn't believe my statement; I could see a challenge in his eyes. I slipped into his mind opening a memory, and watching it like a movie until it was finished. Then slipped back out, unlike Edward I had a choice of whom I read and who I didn't.

The memory was of before he had met me, in fact I was a human memory, he said that they faded, this though was bright in his mind. He was 6 and at church, right in the middle of the pastors sermon, he vomited all over the pew and people in front of him. I chuckled and told him the memory.

I started to laugh at his bewildered expression, "see? I wasn't lying was I?" I said opening the cell phone and dialing Magenta's number.

She picked up on the first ring, "hello?" she asked sounding pissed.

"Hey Mags, what's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked using a fake British accent.

"BELLA? Hey it's Bella guys. Where are you? We'll tare the guy apart!" she practically screamed.

"Magsey I'm fine; and there's no need to shout. I am after all a vampire with sensitive hearing," I said rubbing my ears, "and there's no need to tare anybody up, sorry."

"What?!" she shouted again, I jerked the phone away from my ear so she wouldn't burst my eardrums, "HAS HE BRAINWASHED YOU?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR insert profanity here MIND?!" **(I find the F-word offensive that is what is supposed to go in the brackets but put what ever you want in there)**

"MAGS! I am right here! Please don't shout. No he hasn't brainwashed me and I am completely sane," I told her.

I heard an exasperated sigh, "Bells, where are you? The coven will come and get you," she said.

I sighed too, but before I could say anything Edward held his hand out for the phone, "uh… Mags Edward wants to talk to you, one minute," I gave him the phone before she could object, he looked at me and I could tell he was waiting for a name, _Magenta Manning_ I mouthed to him.

He nodded, "Mrs. Manning? This is Edward Cullen, the gentleman from the club last night," he said sounding perfectly polite.

I could have easily heard Magenta if I was still human, "YOU'RE NO Profanity GEMELMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! YOU Profanity BASTARD! I SWEAR WE WILL COME AND RIP YOUR GOD DAMN THROAT OUT!" she screeched.

"I have done nothing to her," he said.

"DON'T Profanity LIE TO ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU HAVE NO Profanity CLUE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER IN THE PAST 20 YEARS! NOT THE FAINTIST IDEA!"

Edward flinched, "I never meant to cause her pain. I sought to protect her from myself. While I was gone from her life I…I just couldn't live with myself for what I had done to her, but I wanted her to be safe and I believed that leaving her was the best way to do that."

"DON'T SPOON FEED ME THAT SHIT!" she screeched, "BELLA! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH! SHOW HIM HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT!" she screamed to me, then her voice dropped menacing low, "or I will!" she said then hung up the phone.

Alice cocked her head as Edward gave her the phone back, "what did she mean?" she asked.

I opened my mind to both of them and relived the memories of how I was changed and what had happened after word when I had hit my all-time low.

**OHHH! What happened? See I told there would be flash backs, the next chapter will be in Bella's memory; of how she was changed and when she had hit her all-time low. Thanks for all my reviewers! I love them all (flames always welcome) again ask any questions you may have I love to answer them!**

**W/ Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: See how much I love you all

**Authors Note****: See how much I love you all? I am in my computer final and I'm giving you another chapter, don't you love me?**

**I know you do so don't answer that. Ok, this is chapter five. I hope you enjoy! Like I said earlier I have Finals this week and I have a horse thing going on this weekend (+ Friday) so I won't update at all the rest of the week, DON'T KILL ME!**

Chapter five

I pulled out the memory and tried to stay standing as it played in front of my eyes for the umpteenth time.

_Bella's change_

_I sat with my knees pulled close to my chest. I had known he wasn't here; and yet I came any way. Was I trying to rip myself to shreds? Did I have a suicide wish? If I did I was getting it._

_I had snuck out of La Push, not really caring that I was in danger of being found by Victoria. A part of me prayed for death when the other was wishing for just relief from the pain I felt constantly._

_The pain of the hole in my chest and feeling like my heart and lungs were holed through like Swiss cheese. From feeling like I was living without air. He was no longer in my life, he said he didn't love me. I could understand that we had been so opposite, so backwards that it made sense for him to feel nothing for me._

_I had been crying an now I started to ball my eyes out as I just let the pain I had been feeling sense he left have me. _

_Moments latter I saw sparkles like diamonds in the sun, or…a vampire. I looked up from my now tear stained jeans and looked around the meadow. Part of me had hoped for him to be there, but it was a vain hope._

_Victoria stood cat like in front of me her eyes were black and her hair was like fire. She was showing her teeth. "Ahh, thank you so much for making this so easy Bella," she said, then she grabbed me and threw me across the Meadow and my back hit a tree._

_My vision was blurry and going black as she grabbed me again I felt both of my legs snap and I screamed. She then pinned me to the ground and I felt her teeth sink into the skin at my neck. My scream was ear piercing. Then she was gone but the pain remained. I screamed again and was aware of someone very warm holding me close. _

_Jake was trying to tell me to calm down that I was ok; but the venom racing through my system was too strong to ignore._

_JPOV_

_I was holding Bella trying to get her to stop screaming, she had been bitten by the blood sucking leach and I planed to make her pay._

_Bella screamed loudly again, "Bella, shhh its ok now I'm here she is gone. I promise Bells I will make her pay," I told her but I had a feeling she couldn't hear me. She was becoming my enemy without her consent and there was nothing I could do. _

That memory ended and the next played instantly I was meeting my new coven. It was about 5 years after I was changed.

_I was wondering aimlessly, feeling nothing; not the pain I had felt as a human, just nothing. I was an empty shell without him. Lightning crashed through the sky, and I sighed. _

_I sensed a group of 4 vampires coming closer. I felt slight hope. Maybe they would give me the death I had been longing for, for far too long. _

_I stood still, waiting. They finally came into view, they all had red irises and were clean, not like the normal nomad I came across all the time. The leader I guessed spoke first, "why are you here?" he asked, "This area belongs to my coven." _

_I had known this I was hoping that my punishment would be death, "Looking for my end," I told him._

_He raised an eyebrow, "who are you? and why do you wish to die?" he asked._

"_Isabella Swan, I am known as Bella, and I want to die because of the heartbreak I feel," I said in a monotone. _

_The leader studied me, "you don't deserve the death you seek for one with your abilities doesn't deserve such a fait, would you join us?" he asked._** (Leo sees others ****current**** abilities)**

"_I don't drink from humans like you. Their blood sickens me; I don't think you would want a being like me in your midst."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "we decide that, and we want you to join us," he paused, "you should get out of the dirt. Magenta likes a clean house."_

I had finished that memory and was getting myself mentally prepared for the worst of them all. It was a year after I had changed, and I was leaving Forks.

"_Jake we both knew this could happen!" I shouted as I packed my things, "I am still a new born after all; even if the call of human blood disgusts me."_

"_But that doesn't mean you have to leave!" Jake begged. He still wrinkled his nose when he was around me. His eyes went soft, "please Bells, I don't want you to go. We can fix this," he pleaded._

_I snorted, "right, and we tell the police what exactly? That he was bitten by a vampire? Or should we say a spider?" I said angry. Lightning crashed outside from my emotion. I never felt anything anymore so my emotions rode on weak ice._

"_We can think of something," Jake encouraged._

_I shook my head, "I don't think so Jake, I just killed a person. I think my life is over."_

"_Bella," he said still pleading me. _

_I felt tears rolling down my cold cheeks, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his pain, "Jake, I can't stay. I am dangerous! I just killed a man! KILLED! My life is over! I am a vampire and nothing can change that as much as I want to. You can't stand my scent! I see you cringe when I get too close!" more lightning crashed outside._

_I looked into his eyes again and saw all the pain, "Jake, I am sorry; but I am not the person for you," I felt my body going numb again and I hoped that it would stay. I knew he would find that one girl he was meant to be with some day and it wouldn't be me, a vampire. The very thing he was fighting._

"_Bella, I haven't told you yet, because I am a chicken shit; but the truth is no mater what you are…I…love you," he said._

_The tears came harder and I ran from my room with my bag on my back. I was completely numb. I tried not to look in the kitchen but failed in seeing my father's cold white body. I sobbed and lightning boomed, "I am so sorry dad," I said. _

_The gilt I felt was like I was dirty, or covered in a fowl substance. I was a vampire and I had killed and drank from my own father. I had feared this and it was happening. I sobbed again and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to any where but where I had lived with the father I had loved and killed in a fit of blood lust._

I let out a sob and jumped right out the window. I didn't wait to hear Edward and Alice's responses; I just ran blindly back to my coven. I broke down the door still sobbing and went to my room locking the door (like it would do any good). I went right to my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I felt like I had killed Charlie all over again. The guilt and sorrow trying to overtake me. Lightning outside crashed everywhere.

I knew that Magenta was trying to get me to let her in, (they know not to when I lock the door, even if they could break it down) to tell her what was wrong. I just sobbed harder. I didn't want to talk about it to anybody; didn't want to think about it in the least. I just sobbed too hard into my pillow as my lightning threatened to destroy the house.

EPOV

The pain, guilt and sorrow I had felt in her memories had made me wish I could cry again. She had been through too much; more than she deserved. When she had jumped out the window I had tried to follow her but I found she was faster than me, a lot faster and that was a surprise. Nobody in my family was faster than me.

I came back to the room Alice was in Jaspers arms, dry sobbing. "Could you get her back?" she asked eagerly.

I shook my head gravely, "believe it or not, she is faster than me, extremely so," I said, "she got out of range and I couldn't follow the storm was confusing her scent."

Alice wailed and continued to dry sob into Jasper's chest. He looked up, "what happened? I felt like it was an tidal wave of pain, guilt and sorrow."

"A memory Bella showed us," I said in a monotone. I had to find her and comfort her. Seeing her cry again was like stabbing me with a knife, "do you know where she lives Alice?" I asked.

Alice calmed enough to tell me what she thought was her address and I went down the stairs instead of out the window. I left my Volvo and ran in the direction Alice had supplied.

I would find her; I had to. I refused to stop looking till I saw her smile again.

**SO?? What do you think?? I really want to know so just push that little review button there. It's right there all you have to do is click it and type something. Flames are always welcome. I think I might deserve it for killing Charlie.**

**But PLZ DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Luv, **

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Good news all

**Authors Note****: Good news all! I am finished for the year!! I got an A in chemistry, and French, and high B's in Typing and Composition; I am still waiting on my Algebra 2 exam (she jumps up and down doing an Alice impression!) **

**Ok, to celebrate I want to give you chapter 6 before my parents come home. **

**I have more good news! My little brother Tristan, is going to be typing my story for me from now on (he will type what I tell him. The reason? Well I type about 25 WPM. Yea I am slow!)**

**I hope my chapters get up a little faster when he types. This chapter is still me and my slow self.**

**I got some unhappy readers when Bella killed Charlie, I want to apologize if I upset anybody; but something in my gut told me that it was his time. I know that I said Bella was revolted by human blood, and I got concerned that I was confusing some people. **

**So, here's the thing, Bella hadn't feed in like a month and for a new born (well she was just past her year mark, like it was that day) that is too long, she was out of her head when she did it.**

**Ok, enough of my blabbing…**

Chapter Six

BPOV

I just sobbed into my pillow, not able to stop even if I wanted to. I couldn't handle it all. First Edward came back and Magenta had let it spill that I was hiding something. She hadn't forced me to show them but how could I not after her shouting fit?

She was still banging on my door begging me to let her in. hearing her voice brought more tears and I sobbed harder into my pillow.

EPOV

I made it to the house, a man stepped out with a glare at me, "you are Edward right?" the male asked.

I nodded, and then suddenly the male's fist snapped missing me by inches, "what the hell?" I said.

The male growled, "Do you know what she is doing now?" he hissed, "She is sobbing so hard that she could bring down the house! I am blaming you!" he shouted, his fist flew again, missing. He reminded me of Emmett he was thinking exactly what he was saying.

"I've come to help," I said calmly.

The male growled again bringing his fist back, "AARON! Stand down!" came a voice from behind the male. Aaron's red eyes seemed to glow with hate as his head whipped around.

"Leo!" he complained.

The man Aaron had called Leo came forward, "he could help; now back off," Leo ordered again, then he turned to me, "Forgive him, please come in."

His thoughts were saying something else not appropriate to repeat. I walked inside, there was another male standing next to Aaron, and their arms were crossed over their chests in the same manner, "you've met Aaron, this is Brock," said Leo indicating the other male.

Brock just exhaled angrily, then stomped down the hall. To were a woman was banging on a door loudly, "Bella! Please!" she begged. I recognized her voice from the phone, this was Magenta.

"Magenta, please step aside, I think you are just banging on wood. I do believe that Edward can help," he said. Magenta stopped as he said my name.

"Cullen?" she asked in a hiss. Leo nodded; she let out a screech and lunged for me. I speed to the wall pressing myself against it. She missed. She about faced and lunged for me again.

I heard the smack of two bodies and growling. My eyes focused, to see two female vampires fighting at the end of the hall. I saw Magenta's blond hair and the Light mahogany of Bella's.

BPOV

I heard Magenta screech and lung, then her growl and heard her launch again. My legs moved on their own accord, speeding into the hall and tackling her before she got to Edward. I felt growls erupting from my throat.

She returned them; we circled each other in a crouch. She attacked first, I ducked and tackled her from behind putting my arm around her neck and pulling, "Give up Mags; you could never beat me at wrestling," I said in a grunt.

"Uncle is not a word in my vocabulary," she hissed throwing me off her back and into the wall; I regained my feet and launched myself at her, shoving her into the same wall.

Her eyes seemed to be glowing a ruby color. She hissed, agitated. I growled in return, showing my teeth. I grabbed her shoulders and threw her face first into the floor and taking her arms and pulling backwards. "Bella, enough, let her go. Magenta, stand down now," I heard Leo command.

I did as told keeping my eyes on Magenta, "Keep away from him Mags, or you will be ash," I threatened. She hissed and stalked away. The lightning had stopped and the storm had quieted. I turned to look at Edward, a blank look on my face.

His was surprised, his mouth hanging slightly open in an expression he had never worn before. I rolled my eyes and went back into my room.

Edward followed me, "why did you do that?" he asked.

I ignored his question by asking one of my own, "what the hell were you thinking coming here alone?! Was Magenta screaming at you over the phone not enough?" I practically shouted.

A slightly pained expression crossed his face, "I wanted to comfort you, the sight of you crying was like being stabbed with a knife, and I hadn't thought to bring anyone else. Alice was too shaken up over what she saw to be help, Jasper was trying to calm her down, and I didn't know were everyone else was."

I frowned, "they could have killed you, you know?" I asked.

He smiled my favorite crocked smile "yes and you avoided my original question, why did you take the hit from Magenta?"

I looked down, "I don't know," I whispered, "it was the thought of you being hurt I guess."

I felt his hand under my chin, as he lifted my face so he could look me in the eye, "thank you, I guess it was your turn to be Superman," he said with my favorite smile still in place.

I felt a smile start on my lips, "you're welcome, Lois Lane," I said and he started to laugh, "Edward?" He stopped laughing and looked at me a curious expression on his face, "I forgive you."

**Oh!! I am sorry it is so short! But I had to roll with the punches so to speak (LOL story reference!) so, PLZ!! REVIEW!!**

**Just click that little button, its right there!! Just click and type something!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note****: I am still celebrating the completion of my Junior year in High School.**

**I had a moment that Bella would be proud of this morning! I was getting a book from my dresser and my toe caught my pant leg and I fell on my face! LOL I screamed "BELLA MOMENT!" at the top of my lungs good thing my parents are gone! My dad thinks I am unhealthily obsessed I disagree, and I bet you agree with me right? Right I knew I could count on you!**

**Ok I am about to burst from excitement, so here is chapter 7 with my gratitude for reading and reviewing.**

**I also want to thank anyone who has read 'No Air' or 'Heaven or Iowa?' and reviewed for them! I really appreciate your criticism!**

**P.S. this is still RWH, Tristan is gone for the weekend.**

Chapter Seven

BPOV

I could tell he was torn up over seeing me cry. His mind was filled with guilt over what he had done to me and what I had been through sense then. A bewildered look crossed his face, "W…Wh…What did you say?" he stuttered.

"I said I forgive you Edward, now stop beating yourself up you know I don't like it when you blame yourself," I said with a smile. Edward looked like I had just grown a second head.

EPOV

She said what? She forgives me? How and why would she; could she? After all she had been through. If I hadn't left she would be whole and happy not the numb being I had seen that night at Pulse. Her father would still be alive.

It was all my fault, she should be screaming for me to leave, and that she never wanted to see me again. That was what I had expected; not forgiveness.

"Why? How?" I asked stunned.

She raised her eyebrow, "because it's not your fault, now please stop blaming yourself," she said.

I ran a hand through my hair confused, "How could it not me my fault? If I hadn't left you then you would still be human, whole, and happy. This is entirely fault Bella."

She shook her head, "No it isn't. It was mine for going to the meadow alone and without telling anyone, please don't blame yourself for my current condition. It was never your fault," she said then we heard Magenta scream from outside.

"BELLA YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND! LET HIM BLAME HIS SORRY ASS!" she screamed.

Bella growled, "Mags? Do you want me to kick your ass again?" she hissed. Magenta didn't answer, Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me, "sorry about Mags, she's a little…protective," she said.

I chuckled, "I can see that, is it true that she can never beat you?" I asked.

Bella shrugged, "its nothing, but nobody can in this coven, and I can also run faster then all of them. Just like you," she said.

"Your even faster than me, I tried to catch up with you when you left but you made the phrase, 'by the speed of light' seem like a snail pace."

She blushed, "really?" she asked.

I nodded, "yes, I have a question, how can you blush still?" I asked.

"I use the blood that I consume, unintentionally, and it causes me to have abnormal feeding habits," she said.

BPOV

His eyes softened, "I always loved it when you blushed," he said and kissed my cheeks, causing them to darken. He smiled kissing my forehead.

"I better call Alice, she was pretty worked up about what you showed us," he said taking out his phone.

**(Ok, I don't know if I mentioned how Bella showed them her memories, so, here it is, we all know she can read minds right? Well she can also pull others mentality into her own, like a communication kind of thing or she can relive memories and if others are in her mind they see it like a movie playing in front of their eyes. Ok sorry for the interruption continue.)**

I nodded and went to my bed. My room was very non-descript with white walls and beige carpet. When I had moved in, Magenta had offered to remake the room. I had told her no, now I regret not taking it, "Bella?" Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I said.

"I asked if it was ok if you had company?" he said.

I shrugged, "who?" I asked idly.

He took that as a yes, and continued to speak into the phone. He was talking to Jasper and I could hear Alice trying to get the phone from him. I thought I knew who was coming. Alice of course, I told myself not to expect anyone else.

A second after Edward hung up the phone the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I shouted bolting out of my room. I was at the door in a matter of milliseconds. I really wanted to tell Alice that I was sorry about what she had seen. I opened the door and was tackled in a bear hug. "What?..." I said.

"BELLA!" it was Emmett that had me in the hug.

"It's good to see you too Emmett, can I get down now?" I asked. He obliged, putting me on my feet. After Emmett the rest of the Cullen's came in after him. Rosalie was actually smiling at me. Everyone looked the same as in my memories, "What are you all doing here?" I asked excited.

Rosalie spoke up, "we haven't seen you in what? 20 years? Its been too long Bella," she said. I heard Edward behind me.

"Rose? Are you feeling ok?" Edward asked.

She glared at him, then Leo entered the room, "Bella? Who was it?" he asked

I turned my head, "Edward's family, they came to visit," I said then something accrued to me, "I think it best if we keep Magenta, Brock, and Aaron away from them."

He nodded, "especially Magenta. Remember what she tried to do to Edward?" he said with a chuckle, "sure will do, Hello, I am Leo, the coven leader. You must be the rest of the Cullen's," he said, "its good to meet you."

Leo shook everyone's hand and they all said their name, "I apologize but I must see that Magenta doesn't try to kill someone," he said and left the room going out to the back yard.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked walking farther into the house, they followed and I led them into the sitting room. The sitting room has 4 dark brown leather couches and about three matching arm chairs with book cases lining the walls and a large widow showing a view to the forest. I was about to sit in an arm chair when Edward caught me around the waist and unexpectedly spun us around so he was sitting in the chair and I was in his lap.

"Well, what have you been up to Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Besides singing at a vampire night club," Emmett added.

I rolled my eyes at him, "that is pretty much it. I go to the local school out of boredom and work at Pulse to keep money rolling in. What ever I make is extra, Leo is a scientist and gets an ass load of cash for a discovery he made," I said with a shrug.

"How did you learn to sing like that?" Emmett asked getting a smack on the shoulder from Rosalie, "what? I was just asking!"

"It came with the transformation," I told him.

"Are you and Edward back together?" Alice asked her eyes wide.

I rose an eyebrow, "don't you know that?" I asked

She frowned, "no, I can't see anything about you, I haven't sense 6 months after we left," she said.

That was when I was changed, why couldn't she see me? "but Alice, didn't you see Bella at Pulse?" Edward asked.

Her frown was still in place, "no, I saw the club, and instinct told me to get everyone to go, I was as surprised as you to see her there," she said then turned back to me grinning, "come on Bella! Are you?" she said bouncing on the sofa.

I looked down at Edward, "if he wants me," I said.

I saw his eyes soften, like if he could cry, he would. Everyone's attention was on Edward now, our eyes never looked away from each other.

"I will always want you Bella. I always have and I swear to never leave you again," he said.

I heard Alice squeal, as I bent my lips to Edwards.

**SO SWEET! My heart is beating a million miles an hour! I can't wait to write the next chapter!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works: 'No Air' and 'Heaven or Iowa?' and Plz RxR, Heaven or Iowa will come down if more reviews don't come in!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note****: Hey! It's still me! Tristan is out of town (if I forgot to mention that,) so I am still here!**

**I went on an annual 10 mile ride (horseback ride) through the country and I look like a tomato with tan lines! I am so red it isn't even funny! Well, it really is but its painful :( **

**Ok, first I got a question on how long this story is going to be, well to answer that, I have no idea. I guess when ever I run out of steam. **

**Now I give you chapter 8…**

Chapter Eight

The day pasted eventfully, Emmett hadn't believed that I was faster then Edward and to tell you the truth I didn't either. So, Edward challenged me to a race. My coven watched with interest they were trying to hide. Magenta was still flaming, but she was secretly interested in the race results.

Esme was the referee, she held her hand out perpendicular to her body, "Mark" she said and I leaned forward in anticipation, "Set," she said putting her arm at an angle, and Edward and me both tensed. She suddenly lifted her arm all the way up "GO!" she shouted.

I took off not caring how close or ahead of me Edward was. I dodged trees and leapt over obstacles with ease. I got back to the house and looked around. Edward wasn't back yet. A minute later he came through the trees with a smile on his face.

Emmett boomed a laugh, "Wow Edward, beaten by a girl!" he boomed. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I all slapped him on the shoulder.

"I want a rematch Bella," said Magenta from the side lines.

I groaned, "Mags! I have beaten you so many times it isn't funny! Why now?" I complained.

She frowned then looked at Emmett, and smiled an evil looking grin at me, "ok then, if not me then fight him," she indicated Emmett, "why not? You've beaten everyone else why not a new challenge?"

I sighed and turned to Emmett, he had a cocky grin on his face, "I'm willing if you are Bella," he said cracking his knuckles, "unless you are too chicken, I would understand."

I growled, "I was going to spear you the humiliation but I don't think I will now," I said then turned to Leo, "is this alright with you?" I asked.

He nodded then he turned to Carlisle, "I'm good with it, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine with it," he said then turned to Rosalie and Edward, "Promise not to get involved," he ordered. They both nodded stiffly.

I grinned and backed up a few steps, and went into a crouch, "Ready when you are Emmett," I said, half came out as a snarl.

In response he went into a crouch and the two covens backed away giving us space, he growled and lunged first. I dropped to the ground rolling to the right so he missed me completely.

He gave out an angry snarl and lunged again. This time I leapt into the air going over him, landing on the other side and about facing.

I lunged while his back was still turned from coming at me. I landed on his back, digging my knees into his middle back, and tackled him to the ground. I grabbed his arms pulling them backwards, "Say Uncle!" I demanded.

He trashed and I pulled harder, "Ok, ok, ok! Uncle! I give!" He shouted. I chuckled letting go of his arms and got off of his back. He rolled his shoulders, "Damn Bella," he said.

I walked over to Edward and turned my head back to him, "that's what you get for challenging me, my coven tried to warn you," I said with a shrug, "and you should know that girls fight dirty," I said earning a chuckle from everyone.

I checked my watch it was noon, I had to be at a club at 6:30 for sound check and other preparations "Shit," I muttered.

Edward cocked his head at a delicious angle, "What?" he asked.

"Today is Sunday and I have to make a special appearance at a club called Young Blood, it's a vampire themed club in the next town. I haven't even chosen the songs I'm going to sing," I said and was cut off by Alice.

"Oh let us help!" she bagged gesturing to Rosalie, Esme, and herself.

I sighed, "You want to help too Mags? We could make it a party?" I asked.

Magenta frowned then shrugged, "sure, why not? I've been dieing to give you a makeover," she said. I smiled, she reminded me so much of Alice.

"Hooray! Thank you Bella! This is going to be so much fun!" she cheered.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward, "see you later I guess," I said as Magenta grabbed my arm.

"I have supplies we will need in my room. I have been ready for this day," she said as she dragged me. They got me to her room and got me into the bathroom, Magenta handed me my iPod, and they pointed out songs in my library I should sing.

They had chosen: **So Small** by Carrie Underwood, **Hear (in your arms) **by Hellogoodbye, **Take You Back** by Jeremy Camp, **Dov'e L'Amore** by Cher, **That's When I'll Stop Loven' You** by NSYNC, and **Holler Back** by the Lost Trailers.

I know I have a weird iPod list, but they didn't seem to mind, "You sing and practice while we work," Alice commanded. I did as I was told, closing my eyes.

The next thing I know someone taps me on the shoulder. I take out the headphones and open my eyes.

They were all in a line, Alice motioned for me to get up and look in a mirror. I did going to the full length mirror and looking at my reflection.

I gasped.

I was 100 different, my hair was down and curly, with little ringlets with dark blue glitter everywhere, my makeup was different then what I normally wore. My eye shadow (I normally wear dark brown) was a sky blue, and made my eyes stand out, my lashes had mascara, and my lips were tinted a frosty pink.

They had dressed me too, I was in a sky blue (that explains the eye shadow) spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at just below mid-thigh. The dress was open around the middle and being held together by medium sized rings around it showing flashes of my white skin.

I didn't fail to notice that I was wearing three inch matching heels. "Oh, my god," I whispered, "Thank you, I have never looked like this before," I said. At Young Blood I always wore short black dresses and shoes.

"I know," said Magenta, "Do you like it?" she asked.

I turned around and hugged them each, "are you kidding? I love it!" I said.

"Will you let me do your room now?" Magenta asked.

I rolled my eyes, "One thing at a time Mags."

They went in front of me blocking me from view, I couldn't wait to see Edwards face.

EPOV

It had been a long four hours they were working on Bella, she was singing, distracting me from reading any of there thoughts. Finally at 5:00, they emerged, blocking their thoughts with an annoying song (it's a small world).

I couldn't see Bella, she was behind them. I stood, they filed in each going to the right or the left of the hall creating a tunnel. Then I saw her, she was wearing a light blue dress and her hair had tiny curls with dark blue glitter. My mouth dropped.

She chuckled, "What?" she asked.

I went over to her, and put my arms around her waist, "you look gorgeous," I said, kissing her cheek lightly. She blushed and I kissed the other cheek.

Leo broke the silence, "Bella have you feed yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I should be fine, human blood does, after all, sicken me," she pointed out. He nodded, "thanks for your concern, so are you guys coming with?" she asked.

Everyone looked at one another, "I'm going, if you want me to," I said.

She raised her eyebrow, "of course I want you to," she said and I smiled.

"Come on guys this will be fun!" said Aaron.

"I'm with you man, Young Blood is awesome," agreed Brock.

"I go if Brock is," said Magenta,

Aaron and Brock were so much like Emmett it wasn't funny. They had grown fond of Emmett in fact, "Come on Emmett!" Aaron encouraged, Brock nodded his head fervently in agreement.

Emmett looked to Rosalie, she nodded smiling, "Me and Rose are in," he said.

"I want to go!" Alice chorused, "Come on Jazzy," she said to Jasper who nodded and Alice squealed.

"I'll stay here," said Leo, someone had to and he wasn't fond of Young Blood.

Carlisle looked at Esme, who shrugged, "I guess we will too," he said, "you guys have fun."

"Yes! Let's go! Who's riding with whom?" Brock asked heading out to the garage, "I'm taking my dodge ¾ ton, seats 6. Who's with me?" he asked. The garage was a descent size with 5 different vehicles in a row.

"I'll take my car, the Chevy Malibu seats four," said Aaron.

Emmett looked at Rosalie again who shoved him to the boys, "I guess I go with you," he said, pointing to Brock.

"Alice and I will go with Aaron," said Jasper, Alice was about to protest, and Jasper put his finger to her lips to silence it.

Brock tried to keep his friendly face on, "what about you Edward?" he asked.

I was about to answer when Bella spoke, "Edward better come with me," Bella put in, "I want him to get there in one piece," she said.

"Magenta will go with you Brock and I will go with Aaron, so we can give these two some privacy," said Rosalie taking Magentas hand and pulling her in the direction of a large black four door dodge pick-up truck that Brock was standing at. Then she went over to a white Chevy Malibu and getting in.

I looked at Bella who rolled her eyes at Rosalie, then lead me to the far side of the garage to a small silver Ford Focus, "yours?" I asked.

She smiled, "yep, she's all mine," she said taking a set of keys out of her pocket, unlocking the doors. She got in the drivers side, I frowned and got in the passenger side. She looked over at me while opening the garage door behind her car and starting it, "what?" she asked.

I shook my head, "nothing I just feel a little awkward that's all," I said.

She cocked her head, "how so?" she asked.

I smiled, "for one I feel like I should be driving, two it's just been a while sense we have been together that's all," I said as she backed out and honked driving down a narrow dirt road.

"Don't worry, I drive a lot faster now," she said with a sly glance my way, "and you're right it has been a while," she said.

She had her left hand on the wheel and the other in her lap, I took the one that was in her lap, "I promise to never leave you again," I said.

BPOV

I was both surprised and touched at his promise, I felt tears in my eyes, "good, I don't want you to," I said. His hand tightened around mine.

The drive took about an hour even with my ability to speed without getting caught, I kept my eyes on the two familiar cars behind me. Edward and I were quiet the rest of the ride, the town was about the size of Seattle. Young Blood was a popular club among anybody who loved to have a good time.

I parked in the lot in the back, the other cars pulling up on either side of me, Edward and I stepped out and thankfully it was a cloudy day and the sun was going down. I lead them all to the back door, a bouncer was guarding the door, "names," he said board.

"Come on Jay, you know me, Bella," I said, and then I indicated the group behind me, "I've brought some friends from out of town, they wanted to see me sing," I said.

Jay smacked his hand to his forehead, "Oh, yeah, sorry Bella, it's been a long day, come on in," he said opening the steel door. I lead the group inside, the walls were black and the floor was a shiny black tile. The stage was on the far wall with Young Blood and a picture of a little vampire boy in bad boy clothes pouting on the wall above the stage. The bar was long and covered the entire opposite wall; two bar-tenders were getting things ready to go.

"AH, Bella!" came a voice. The manager, Marcus Hugo, came up and took my hand shaking it, "Good to see you again, a week is to long," he said, "Who are your friends? I recognize three of them but the rest don't spark a memory."

"These are Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, they are friends from out of state, I hope you don't mind," I said.

He shook his head violently, "No, no, of course not, you come every week and do a show, we get packed, and you never ask for a dime of it. It's the least I can do," he said.

I smiled, "I got to do a sound check and practice a bit, thank you again Mr. Hugo," I said going to the stage door.

This was going to be an intresting night.

**What do you think? PLZ review!! I love the reviews I like when people ask questions remember? So plz don't be afraid to ask! I want to get the next chapter up tomarrow but I won't promise anything.**

**w/Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works: 'No Air' and 'Heaven or Iowa?' and Plz RxR.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note****: What's up all?! How are we today? **

**Well it is still Kya here, and I wanted to give you chapter 9 before my head exploded.**

**I'm still burnt and in pain but its all good!**

Chapter Nine

Anonymous POV

She had been here, I would get her if I had any say in the matter. My masters wanted her dead and they always got what they wanted.

The pathetic club known as Pulse was closed for the day but I was able to get in, (being a vampire had advantages.)

The Volturi might have given up when she was changed but my masters weren't convinced. I was in her dressing room, taking in her scent. She was a yellow eyed freak. I wasn't going to give up.

I stocked out passed the now dead bouncers and walked into the forest behind the club. I was heading to her coven, boy were they in for some hell.

BPOV

I did a sound check, and was getting the music in order when I felt someone behind me, I turned to see Alice, Rosalie and Magenta were standing there, I had a feeling that they were becoming friends. They had smiles on their faces, "What?" I asked warily.

Alice's smile widened, "we have a suggestion for the final, song," she said.

"We think you should try this," said Magenta handing me my iPod, she put one of the headphones in my ear and pressed play. I recognized the song, it was one of my favorites, and I had it committed to memory. I nodded, "we also think you should try adding something to your act."

"Like what?" I asked I was always open to ideas but they were making my nervous.

Rosalie smiled, it would take a while for me to get used to that, "like adding us to the mix? Just one song though like the first maybe?" she said they all looked at me with hope in their eyes.

I sighed, "Do you know the music?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Yes," they said all at once.

I sighed again, "Ok, I don't care," I said then they were all hugging me at once, "what do you have in mind?" I asked.

Alice let go and told me what they had thought of, about alternating lines and a bunch of other things. No dancing though which was a plus. It wasn't the kind of song to dance to (it is a slow country song.)

The club opened at 8:00 and I started at 8:30 and finished at 10:30, 11:00 area and the club closed at dawn. I was off tonight from Pulse and planed on hanging out with Edward the rest of the night.

I heard a lot of people coming in at once and the DJ started to play a song. A half an hour later the music stopped, and the crowd cheered loudly, "How are Y'all doing tonight?" asked the DJ. The crowd cheered loudly and started to chant Siren over and over. "Alright I get it. I know what y'all want, I give you now straight from the exclusive Pulse, THE SIREN!"

The curtains raised and the extremely large crowd roared. I waved, "How are we tonight?" I asked, the crowd roared louder, I chuckled, "I have some people I want you to meet up here, they will be helping me with my first song, and I give you, Alice, Rosalie, and Magenta!" I said turning to them as they came out from back sage, they waved and I cued the DJ to start the music.

**Yeah, Yeah **(me) (me)**  
the kind that you just want to give away** (Magenta)**  
It's okay to open up** (Alice)**  
go ahead and let the light shine through **(Alice)**  
I know it's hard on a rainy day** (Rosalie)**  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone** (Rosalie)**  
But don't run out on your faith** (me)_**Chorus**_ (All)**  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small** (me only)_**Verse 2**_**  
It's so easy to get lost inside** (me)**  
a problem that seems so big at the time **(me)**  
it's like a river that's so wide **(All)**  
it swallows you whole** (Magenta)**  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change** (All)**  
and worrying about all the wrong things** (All)**  
time's flying by** (Alice)**  
moving so fast** (Rosalie)**  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back** (All)_**Chorus**_ (All)**  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small **(me only)(me)**  
What you've been up there searching for **(all)**  
forever is in your hands** (all)**  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all** (me, all on love and on)**  
It sure makes everything else **(All)**  
Oh it sure makes everything else **(all)**  
Seem so small **(me)(me)

What you got if you ain't got love

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand

Yeah, Yeah

I smiled and the crowd cheered, I opened my arms showing off Rosalie, Magenta, and Alice. They bowed, "Let's give a round of applause to my friends ALICE, ROSALIE, AND MAGENTA!" I said and the crowd cheered louder.

They took another bow and waved as they danced off the stage. I smiled at the crowd, "Let's get the party STARTED!" I shouted as the music for the next song bean to play.

The show finished at 11:00 with the song **Every Day** by Rascal Flatts. I walked off stage and was met by Edward and everyone else, "Awesome Bella!" exclaimed Emmett.

Edward put his arm around my waist, and I shrugged, "when am I not?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "she's modest too," he joked kissing my neck. If I had been human my pulse would have been racing.

I smiled up at him, "you want to dance?" I asked as the DJ started to play a song.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm up for any thing," he said tightening his arms.

I felt whole, for once in 20 odd years when I was in his arms. Like he had never left, I went up on my toes and he knew what I was looking for, he smiled and our lips met.

**Awe! THAT IS SO SWEET! I really want to know so just push that little review button there. It's right there all you have to do is click it and type something. Flames are always welcome; again ask any questions you may have I love to answer them!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I get chapters out!**

**Luv, **

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! ****PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note****: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while but I am now so you don't have to kill me. Put the pitch fork down please? Thank you!**

**Ok, Chapter 10 no intro's.**

**(P.S. the song in Chapter 9 in called 'So Small' by, Carrie Underwood. Sorry I forgot to mention that!)**

Chapter Ten

BPOV

I walked onto the floor with Edward and Danced until Alice said we should go, it would be sunny today. The drive back to the coven was better then when we had left. Edward talked about how good I was.

I blushed, not wanting to get on the subject. As soon as I stepped into the garage I smelled something wrong. I looked to Edward with a puzzled expression. His mirrored mine along with everyone else. I looked to Brock, Aaron, and Magenta. They had worried looks on there faces.

I rushed past them and everybody followed me. I looked around, the house was destroyed. The vases that had held flowers were in crumbs on the floor. The walls had plaster falling from random spots. All the furniture was either damaged or completely destroyed, and most was just in piles of sawdust.

The scent I and everyone else had smelt was stronger. A vampire was in the house, or had been. I slowly walked forward; part of the ceiling fell in the kitchen with a loud crash. The scent was even stronger in Leo's study, the door was half opened and I could hear Carlisle and Esme talking softly.

I went to the door and gasped at the sight of the room. All of Leo's books and art was torn to shreds, his computer was in pieces and sparking electricity. Carlisle was holding Esme as she cried dry tears.

"Carlisle, what happened here?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"A male vampire came in demanding to see you, Leo refused and well…" he trailed off looking out the large window, a column of thick purple smoke. Magenta let out a cry and turned into Brocks chest.

Leo our leader, was gone.

And it was my fault.

**SO?! What do you think? Sorry that it was so short but mom wants me to wash dishes. **

**I really want to know so just push that little review button there. It's right there all you have to do is click it and type something. Flames are always welcome; again ask any questions you may have I love to answer them!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I get chapters out!**

**Luv, **

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Scarlett, Holy Water, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note****: I know I haven't updated for a while and I apologize for that. But now I am so please don't kill me!**

Chapter 11

BPOV

Leo was gone? No that couldn't be; I didn't need to read Carlisle's mind to know it was true. I remember feeling this way when I heard my mom had died.

Leo was always more than a leader to me; he was like the father I killed. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. But I couldn't cry. I had to stay strong and do what was best for the coven, because I had been is second. I was the one who replaces him in this situation. I felt the tears coming quicker, and this time I didn't hold them back. I let them go, Edward held me to his chest as I cried.

"Can't…cry…" I sobbed.

"Shhh…easy Bella," he soothed, holding me close. I could easily hear and see the lightning outside.

I took deep breaths, to calm myself I could feel Jasper trying to calm the whole room, it was helping, everyone but me.

I finally relaxed enough to speak, "who ever was here, is obviously after me by what Carlisle has said. But we need to decide the best option for us now," I said, moving my face from Edwards chest.

"You all are welcome to come with us if you wish," said Carlisle.

"But we would be conspicuous, I am the only one in the coven that feeds from animals," I said, "I don't know if the others would be willing to give up there natural food source."

"I would go," Aaron said gloomily.

"I would too, I would be willing to change my ways for LEO!" said Magenta before she started to dry sob again.

"Where Mags goes I go," said Brock.

I couldn't believe it, they were willing to change, and come with the Cullen's. I felt my dead heart leap.

* * *

Anonymous POV

I sneered as I watched the flames rise, the leader Leo was dead and Bella would come soon enough, my masters would be pleased.

The thick smoke caused me to sneeze; I stalked away from the growing flames and pulled out my cell phone, "the plan is in action. I just got rid of the coven leader. Bella should want to investigate," I said into the phone.

There was an evil laugh on the other line, "good, bring her here alive I want to torture her before I kill her," said my masters voice.

I smiled the thought of her in pain gave me pleasure, "as you wish my liege," I said and hung up.

I inhaled again and over the smoke I could detect a vampires scent. I smiled, "show time," I whispered, I looked in the direction of the scent and waited for her to emerge.

* * *

BPOV

I wanted to see the spot for my self, and I was about to go alone when Alice had a vision, "WHAT?" Edward roared.

Alice frowned, "apparently so," she said. Edward growled and left the room, probably break something. I gave Alice a questioning look, "I saw you at the fire, and you were being dragged off by a new born to be tortured and killed by…"

She didn't finish, Edward came back into the room fuming, "no Alice I don't want you to say that, give her a break," he shouted.

I covered my ears, "Edward, we are vampires, we can hear you fine. You don't need to shout," I said rubbing my ears.

He growled, "why her? How could she…Urg!" he mumbled.

"Who did you see?" I asked Alice.

"NO!" Edward roared. Alice looked at Jasper pointedly, and a stronger wave of calm filled the room.

"Ok, let's think about this rationally," Carlisle said calmly.

Emmett raised his hand and started to jump up and down like Alice, "I have an idea!" he exclaimed, we all looked at him with mock surprise, "hey I had them once and a while! Ok, here it is, they (who ever they are) are only expecting Bella right? Well what if we all go? Alice said that they were a new born, with all of us we could easily take them!"

My jaw was open in surprise, "Will that work Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice closed her eyes, and then opened them a minute later, "Yep! They won't be able to scent all of us over the smoke, silly new born, she only smell Bella, not her whole coven!" she said happily.

I looked over at Edward, he was more relaxed then before, he came over and held me with my back to his chest and his arms around my waist, "but Bella needs to be the first one that they see, they will talk to Bella for a while, then they will attack. That's when we need to come in," she said and I felt Edwards arms tighten.

Carlisle looked at me, "it's up to you Bella, what ever you want to do," he said.

I didn't have to think, "I think we should go with Emmett's plan, but I want first shot at who ever it is. Anybody who hurts my coven won't get away with it that easily," I said.

Edward kissed my neck, "brave as a lion when it comes to death I see," he said.

"Yep!" I said and the room chucked.

A minute later, after I changed into some clothes that weren't shredded (my last pair of jeans and a tee-shirt saying _Head Vamp_ from a popular vampire book) we headed out into the woods.

I ran ahead of everyone, arriving at the fire first, from behind the smoke I heard a fimilar voice, "Bella! It's good to see you again. I hope you remember me?" then the being stepped out from behind the smoke.

**(I was going to stop here but I thought that you would kill me if I did so I continued. I think this is the last person you would expect!)**

Standing in front of me, pale and red eyed was Angela Webber, snarling, "Angela?" I asked.

She laughed evilly, "I thought you were smart! Of course it's me you retard! In the dead flesh."

"But how?" I asked stunned, "why Angela? What did I do to you?" I asked dumbfounded.

She bared her teeth, "not me! My master! What you did to her!" she snarled. Then she chuckled, "you have no clue do you?" she asked mockingly.

"No, I don't," I said, "Please, Angela, why does she want me dead?" I asked.

Angela threw her head back and laughed, "HA! You knew she wanted him, you knew she wanted Edward; and yet you take him anyway! You little slut! You stole her happiness, her future!" she snarled.

**READ THIS!**** (I know I said that they wanted her dead for knowing too much but I thought of this at the last minute, Sorry for the confusion!)**

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, I was more in control of my self now, passed the shock, "who's life did I take?"

Angela smiled, more of a sneer than a smile, "ask her for yourself!" she shouted, turning around, she bowed her head to the coming figure.

The shock was back; there coming through the smoke, was none other than…

**(I was going to stop here but I thought that you would kill me if I did so I continued.)**

Another old class mate from Forks, this one wasn't a fumbling new born, it was Jessica Stanly. What? I thought she had gotten over him?

She glared at me, "hello Bella," she said, "I would say that It's good to see you again, but seeing as how I'm here to kill you it would put a damper on our reunion," she said.

"Jess? Why? How?" I stuttered in shock.

"I believe that you are familiar with Victoria? Well she changed me, and then I changed Angela. The change did wonders for her don't you think? She's a lot more…vicious than she had been," she twirled a bit of Angela's hair as she said this. After a moment I was over the shock, had Alice seen this? I could sense them close by, but apparently they didn't notice.

I had to kill my best friends, I just couldn't believe it, I mentally prepared myself for the slaughter, Jess and Angela tensed and dropped into a crouch, "I'm going to enjoy this," Jess said. I growled at her, and she laughed, "Ha! You think you can take on two vampires at once?" she asked scoffing.

I growled again showing my teeth, "I've taken on more than that before, and for killing my coven leader, I will enjoy this as well," I said in a snarl.

"As will we!" Edward said from behind me. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see the whole coven in a line behind me.

"What?" said Jess in surprise, then turned to Angela, "you said she was alone!" she scolded.

"I apologize master!" Ange said cringing away.

Jess snarled and charged at me with Angela close behind. With a growl I leapt forward grabbing Jess at the shoulders and tackled her to the ground.

**I was going to give you all the gory details but I don't think it would be appropriate for the rating!**

**What do you think?! I really want to know so just push that little review button there. It's right there all you have to do is click it and type something. Flames are always welcome; again ask any questions you may have I love to answer them!**

**I think that the next chapter will be the last, but fear not! I plan on a sequel, I want to call it:**

**1. My Maria**

**2. Go With Her**

**Or **

**3. Good Morning Beautiful**

**When you review PLZ tell me which you like best**

**It will be from Aaron's POV and an unknown girl! Oh I can't wait!!  
**

**Luv, **

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Scarlett, Holy Water, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note****: I have nothing to say so on with the story. And PLZ go to my profile and vote for your fave title for the sequel!**

Chapter 12

I was relaxing in the new house that the Cullen's were staying in, in New York City. They had bought an old boarding house and remodeled it for there new large family. The members from my old coven were adapting well to their new diet. I wasn't surprised.

I was on the couch curled up with my favorite book, 'Withering Heights.' I heard someone enter the room, "Hey Alice," I said half interested.

"Hi Bella!" she said excited.

I looked over my book at her, she had a huge grin on her face, "Alice, what have you been smoking?" I asked.

She frowned, "Nothing," she said.

"What did you see?" I asked.

The grin returned, "Oh, you'll find out," she said, I tried to read her mind but she had learned how to hide things from me. She handed me my iPod, "here are the songs that you should sing tonight," she said.

I had gotten a new job (as a singer of course) at a club called Fangs and Magic. They too called me The Siren. My new act included Alice, Rosalie, and Magenta on group songs; I always had one in the mix. I looked at the list, there was only one duet, it involved a male.

"Alice, we can't have a Duet, I don't have a male partner," I told her.

She smiled, "trust me Bella," she said. Before leaving the room she added, "come to my room so Rose, Mags and I can give you a make over," she said then left the room.

I sighed that pixie was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**(Later, Bella starts her show at 11:00 pm. It's now 9:30 pm)**

I put my iPod on and closed my eyes as the girls gave me an unwanted makeover. I don't know how long they took, but what seemed like minutes later; I had all the songs memorized and some one pulled out my ear bud.

I opened an eye, Alice was jumping up and down, "Come look at your self!" she said excited.

I got out of the chair, and over to the floor length mirror. I looked amazing, like every time I got a makeover. My hair was down and in baby curls, my eyes had a little dark blue eye shadow, and my lips were a frosty pink.

I was wearing a dark blue chiffon glittery halter top with pieces hanging on both sides of my shoulders. It had a darker blue chiffon belt tied loosely around my hips, the front of the dress came up to above my knee, the back was almost touching the floor. The dress was slim but blowy. I was also wearing matching pumps.

"To finish," Magenta said holding a piece of chiffon like my belt. She took my curls genteelly and tied them with the piece loosely at my neck.

"Thank you guys," I said touching my hair. Then I ran a hand down my dress, it showed all my curves in all the right places. I couldn't wait to see Edwards face, "I look great. Then again when do I not when you give me a makeover like this?" I asked rhetorically.

"Never," they said all at once.

Alice spoke up next, "We have a sound check in a few minutes," she said. With that we went out the door.

The club wasn't very far away, around the corner to be specific. The bouncer Peter let us in without a question. I did the sound check and put my iPod back on and listened.

They had chosen for me to sing: **Gypsy Woman, Jericho, Girl Can Rock, That's What Girls Do, What Dreams are Made Of, ** all by Hilary Duff, and lastly the duet was **From this Moment** by Shania Twain.

Alice came up to me taking my iPod away, "Ok, you will do the duet last. Wait until you get the cue from me ok?" she said.

I nodded, "right Alice, will do," I said rolling my eyes.

I sang all the other songs and waited for Alice's cue to start. Instead she came onto the stage. With a microphone, I raised my eyebrow at her. She ignored me waving to someone from back stage.

Edward walked slowly onto stage, why hadn't I thought of that before? He took the microphone from Alice and she skipped off stage waving at the crowd. The music didn't start, instead Edward started to speak.

"Bella, I have known you for years, loved you for longer," he said. What was he up to, I thought I knew but I didn't want to get my hopes up, "I have learned that I can't live without you in my life. Bella, I promise you, that I will always be there for you, no matter what happens in the future," then he got on one knee, Oh God I was right! The crowd all took in a breath. "Isabella Swan, I promise that I will love you for all eternity, will you marry me?"

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. My dead heart was about to explode with happiness. My smile was huge, "Of Course Edward!" I said choking. The crowed cheered loudly, as Edward got up and got a ring out of his pocket, it was intertwined gold bands and small diamonds placed in a circle around a larger diamond. It was beautiful; I felt the tears coming again as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I wrapped my arms around him kissing him and he kissed back. Alice's voice came from back stage, "Bella, you can kiss later, now is time to sing."

I unwillingly broke apart and the music started.

**Bella **_Edward __**Both**_

**(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I**

**will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for**

**better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)**

**From this moment life has begun**

_From this moment you are the one_

**Right beside you**_**is where I belong**_

_**From this moment on**_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

**I live only for your happiness**

_And for your love __**I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

**I give my hand to you with all my heart**

_Can't wait to live my life with you_

_Can't wait to start_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment on**_

**You're the reason I believe in love**

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment-**_

**I will love you**

_I will love you_

**I will love you as long as I live**

_**From this moment on**_

I smiled at him and he took me around the waist, kissing me again. The sound of the crowd drowned out. I was with Edward, and now I was more then just his girl friend, I was his Fiancée.

And I didn't care who knew.

**I KNOW! That was so sweet right!? My heart was going about a million miles an hour as I wrote it.**

**Well the last chapter I know. I will write a sequel as soon as I get a title, so vote or tell me in a review.**

**You can choose from the fallowing.**

**Good Morning Beautiful**

**Here in Your Arms**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**None of the above, they all suck!**

**Personally I like C but I want the choice to be up to you! VOTE!! I have Chapter one written all I need is a title!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Scarlett, Holy Water, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!! **

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT!!**

**Authors Note****: I know this isn't a chapter, I hate these things too; but I have to. **

**If you were watching drag racing today, you know that the racer Scott Kalitta was in a racing accident. I personally just found out that he was killed in that racing accident.**

**He raced a Funny Car Dragster, and has been racing a number of years. He died in an explosion when his car caught fire and as it hit the back wall exploded. His life purpose was to race on that quarter mile strip of asphalt, entertaining the young and old, the women and the man, and the odd. **

**This Authors Note is a tribute to Kalitta, to honor him and his family. We shall miss him and his dragster on the quarter mile strip tomorrow and forever. **

**He retired twice in his career and came back to racing. Without it his life had no means of purpose.**

**He will always live on in our minds and our hearts. **

**Scott, if you can hear this fan now, I want to say that, you will always be missed. Watching the sport that you loved, won't be the same without your yellow and red dragster in the pits and on the starting line. We will always love you, I honor you now in the one way that I can. I pray for your family and friends no matter where they are.**

**We will morn this loss. I honor him with a moment of silence…**

**Farewell Scott Kalitta.**

**Luv from the crying,**

**Kya :(**


	14. SEQUEL TITLE!

**Authors Note****: HEY I HAVE A SEQUEL TITLE!**

**Ok, I know I hate just authors notes too, but I need to tell the Sequel name.**

**I only had 11 voters and I want to personally thank them.**

**Here were the results DRUM ROLL PLZ!:**

**A) Good Morning Beautiful……………1**

**B) Here in your arms…………………...4**

**C) When You Say Nothing at All……...7**

**D) None of the above, they all suck!...0**

**THE WINNER IS……………………..**

**When You Say Nothing at All!**

**You will see this not this week but the next. I hope this weekend! But my Horse show Preparations and Exhibits to Judge are in full swing so if my dad doesn't yell at me I hope to have it up later today! If not then, then ****next weekend****! I know I'm sorry you have to wait!!**

**Damaged is officially FINISHED!**

**Luv to all my Dedicated Readers and Reviewers! You all kept me going!**

**Luv,**

**RWH! **


	15. IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP!

**IMPORTANT! DON'T IGNORE!**

**Authors Note:**

**I hate these too, but it's necessary. I currently got a review for Gypsy Woman...**

From: . ()

Your story is incredibly racist. What are you going to write next; a story  
about Bella being a money-hoarding Jew?  
-------------------

**Like I have said before, I won't stand for insults. I disagree, its not racist and HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT! I've never met a gypsy, and I have friends who are Jewish. **

**I want it known that if I receive another review insulting me or my ethical and moral values. It will result in the removal of the story. I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to.**

**This is my policy on insults...**

**2 Insults for 1 story will result in the removal of the story.**

**Flames are fine, but if you don't like the story then get over it, READ SOMETHING ELSE! There are plenty of stories out there to read!**

**Sorry for the disappointment, I will have another chapter up soon!**

**Luv a Very Pissed off,**

**RWH**


End file.
